The present invention relates to a vehicle position communication system which notifies the vehicle's owner of the position of the vehicle, and vehicle navigation apparatus and portable communications apparatus used for the system.
In case the vehicle's owner has parked a vehicle in a large parking lot of for example a theme park, it sometimes happens that he/she has forgotten the parking position of the vehicle on his/her way back to the vehicle. In case the vehicle has been stolen, it is almost impossible to detect a place where the vehicle is gone.
In the related art, a service has been put to use which monitors information from a sensor attached inside a vehicle at the center facility and transmits the information on the position of the vehicle or information concerning theft of the vehicle to the cellular phone of the vehicle's owner. The owner who receives this service can display the current position of the vehicle on the display panel of his/her cellular phone.
However, in a related art vehicle position communication system, it is necessary to mount specific apparatus including a GPS unit.